Rising storm
by I'm Lost In Stereo
Summary: Bella is badly bullied at her school in Phoenix so her mum sends her to live with her dad in Forks. She now feels very vunerable and is afraid to let anyone in but can the Cullens change that? AH. Sorry summary sucks but please give it a try!
1. Goodbye

**Rising Storm. **

**Heyy I hope you like my story and I'd just like to thank Neelix (U know hu u are):P for the title of the story and for helping me finish off this chapter anyway enjoy the story and please review!! xx**

Chapter 1- Goodbye.

_It's time to say goodbye_

_It's time to say goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Bye._

**BPOV**

I can't believe this! My mum is sending me to go live with my dad in Forks. Somehow she has found out about the minor bullying problem centred around me at school. So she's sending me to Forks to live with my father because she said she's worried about me and I've let it go on for too long and that now this is the only option. I'm not buying it though.

"Bella!" My mum yelled up the stairs "Bella honey we've got to leave now to catch your flight!" I didn't want to leave Phoenix I loved everything about it and I'd miss it so much. I still couldn't see any reasonable explanation as to why I should leave my sunny hometown of Phoenix, Arizona and subject myself to the constant rain and gloom of Forks, Washington. I love the heat of Phoenix and I don't know how I'm going to live without it. I sighed as my mum shouted me again and got up off my bed grabbing my small suitcase of clothes (only small because most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington) and started towards the door. When I got there I turned around glancing at my now empty room for the last time. I sighed again and made my way downstairs to where my mum and Phil were waiting.

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

"I love you honey, don't forget to e-mail me and phone me," my mum said as we were waiting for my plane to board at the airport. She looked on the verge of tears and I knew that she really was just doing this for me and that I wasn't blaming her.

"I love you too mum and don't worry I won't forget," I said trying to placate her. Just then a voice came on over the intercom and announced that my plane was boarding and I had to make my way to the gate.

"Goodbye sweetheart, I love you say hi to Charlie for me," my mother managed to get out between sobs the tears running freely down her face now.

"I love you too mum bye," I replied tears running down my face too now. "Bye Phil take care of her for me."

"Don't worry I've got her, bye Bella," Phil said. I crushed my mum in a big hug before letting go and boarding the plane.

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

I looked out the plane window as we were landing in Port Angeles. I was feeling groggy after the four hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle and then after that another hour on a plane from Seattle to Port Angeles. It was raining when we landed and I groaned knowing that this was what I was going to be living in for a while now. I claimed my baggage and walked outside to see Charlie waiting for me by the cruiser. I stumbled my way over to him but, being me, I tripped at the last minute and would've fell flat on my face but Charlie caught me and pulled me in for an awkward one-armed hug.

"Hey Bells," my dad greeted me rather loudly when I pulled back.

"Hi dad," I said giving him a small half-hearted wave.

We loaded my luggage into the trunk of his car with no problems as my suitcase was only small and then walked around and got in the car.

"So how've you been Bella?" Charlie asked trying to avoid awkward silences when he got the car on the road.

"Fine," I replied shortly "Renee says hi," I added.

"Oh right. Is she OK?"

"Yeah mum's fine."

"That's good."

A silence filled the car but it wasn't too awkward.

"I found a really good car for you,"

"Cha…dad! I told you I was going to buy my own car you didn't have to do that," I protested.

"Well I wanted to get you a homecoming gift," Charlie mumbled looked straight ahead. Me and Charlie didn't really do feelings.

"What kind of car is it?" I asked I was getting suspicious about how he said good car _for you _rather than just good car.

"Well it's not actually a car it's a truck, a chevy."

"Where did you find it?"

"Well do you remember Billy Black from La push the Indian reservation on the coast?"

I thought about it for a minute. I could remember the name La Push but I couldn't really place Billy Black, "No," I replied.

"Well he's in a wheelchair now and can't drive anymore so he offered to sell it to me cheap."

Wow. So it was free well I guess I wasn't the kind of girl to look a free truck in the mouth. Or engine. "Thanks dad I appreciate it." We arrived at Charlie's soon after. He still lived in the small two-bed roomed house that he and my mother had bought after they got married. It was sweet in a way. It hadn't really changed from what I could tell except there, parked in the driveway was my new truck. I jumped out the car and looked at it. I didn't think I would like it at all when Charlie was telling me about it but I didn't know how wrong I could have been.

"Oh My God. I love it, is it mine?" I asked somewhat hopefully.

Charlie laughed at my expression "Yes," he said "It's yours."

"Thanks dad!" I shouted and ran up to it. Then someone jumped out of the drivers side of the car and a man in a wheelchair came rolling around the truck. I froze in my tracks and screamed. Everyone around me burst out laughing and my expression turned from shocked to confused in an instant.

"What's going on? What's so funny?" I demanded.

Charlie came over to me trying to stifle his laughter. "Sorry Bells but your face just looked so funny." I glared at him and he gradually stopped laughing. When the three men (well two men really the other was just a boy about a year or two younger then me) stopped laughing Charlie continued what he must have been about to explain, "Bella this is Billy and Jacob Black from down at La Push they brought the truck down for you."

"Oh, OK, thanks," I said to them still a bit annoyed.

"So Billy," Charlie continued obviously not noticing my mood, "want to come inside and see if there's a game on we could watch for a bit?" He asked Billy.

"Sure," Billy replied "we've not done that in a while it would be good to catch up again."

"You coming in?" Jacob asked me.

"No I thought I'd just stand out here in the freezing cold," I said sarcastically. I can't help it, it just comes out I don't mean to be spiteful.

Jacob just looked shocked for a second before he laughed and said "You've got a point come on then," and started to lead the way up to the house.

I didn't do much for the rest of the night I just sat on the sofa watching a baseball game on T.V with Charlie, Billy and Jacob. I didn't really understand what was going on and I zoned out and eventually I must have fallen asleep because I felt a pair of arms pick me up and carry me up the stairs but I became unconscious halfway up.

**Hey its me again just a quick note the second chapter is in progress and will be up soon ive not left a cliffy coz Im not that mean so hope you liked it xx**


	2. Fifteen

**Hey guys sorry for keeping you waiting this long if anybody even reads this story but I've been so busy with so much stuff! Dedication for this chapter is for Faye thanks for helping me with the song but using it in later chapter and Beth thanks for helping me start it off if it weren't for her you guys wouldn't be reading this chapter right now and also Lucy because without her I wouldn't have finished this chapter so love you three and thank you! On with the story**

**Disclaimer: sorry forgot last chapter but I don't own twilight.**

Chapter 2- Fifteen.

_You take a deep breath _

_And you walk through the doors _

_It's the morning of your very first day._

**BPOV**

_I was walking down the hall to my trig class and I could see people staring at me from the corner of my eye. They were whispering and pointing at me. I was starting to get paranoid and quickly glanced down to check I hadn't forgotten anything important like shoes or pants. Nope nothing out of the ordinary I was just plain confused now. Then I overheard one of the whispers and everything clicked. They were laughing at me. I already knew that but I meant my appearance. My pale white almost translucent skin, my boring mahogany hair I'm not going to go on because the list will just depress me. Then all of a sudden I felt a huge shove come from behind me and me being the klutz I am I couldn't keep my balance and dropped all my books in my attempt to catch myself. But it didn't work and I came into contact with the cold, hard, concrete floor._

I woke with a start and bolted up in bed. I looked around for a moment confused with where I was. I then recalled the horrible thing that had happened yesterday about me being forced to move to Forks. I groaned when I heard my alarm clock start beeping and tried to be gentle with turning it off but just ended up slamming my wrist on the button. I groaned again when I realised that the alarm clock meant that I had to get up and be prepared for my first day at Forks high school. I rubbed my eyes with my fists before getting out from under the warm covers and instantly shivering as the cold air came into contact with my skin. I stretched my arms above my head, grabbed a towel from my drawer and made my way into the bathroom to have a nice hot shower. I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo and conditioner and then washed my body with some freesia body wash then stepped out and wrapped myself in my big fluffy blue towel.

I walked back into my bedroom after I'd dried off and tried to decide what to wear for my first day of school. I decided to wear one of my many pairs of dark skinny jeans, a long sleeve blue top that clung to my curves slightly but it wasn't too much that it would draw any unwanted and unneeded attention, and my blue converse that matched the top because believe it or not it was actually sunny here in Forks. I know weird. I put my long black cardigan on because I would probably need it later because the sun probably wouldn't last and then put on my grey pea coat and wound a fashionable fabric scarf around my neck to once again cover bruises although I covered them with foundation in case I had to take it off. I was going for a new bolder look to make me come across more confident but wouldn't draw too much attention, I grabbed my blue handbag that hopefully should fit everything in (it was quite big) and went downstairs for some breakfast.

I noticed the clock for the first time and I only had 15 minutes to get to school so I just grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard, grabbed my I-pod, keys and phone from the table then walked out to my truck. I would've run but knowing me I would've fell. I reached my truck climbed inside threw my bag on the passenger seat and then started the engine. The engine made such a loud noise that I literally jumped out of my seat when I heard it. Now all I had to do was find the high school.

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

I can see it now, it wasn't hard to find in a town this small but if it didn't have the big sign identifying it as Forks high I would've drove straight past it. I pulled into the student parking lot and managed to find a parking space. Everyone looked my way when they heard the growl of my engine announcing my trucks arrival. I took my time getting out of my truck they couldn't really see me in there and I wanted it to stay that way but I knew I needed to get my schedule otherwise I'd be late for my first class and receive _more _attention for arriving late. Sighing I took my keys out of the ignition and shoved them in my bag then grabbed my bag and jumped out of my truck.

I could fell everyone's eyes on me boring into my skin as I followed a sign which would lead me to the reception where I would get my schedule. I pushed open the heavy door and walked into the reception area there was a young woman about mid thirties with thin blonde hair up to her shoulders sitting behind the large oak wood desk in the centre of the room. I walked up to her and noticed she was typing on a computer she looked up when she noticed me approaching and smiled warmly at me. Her name plate on the desk identified her as Miss. Kelly. "How can I help you dear," she asked me kindly.

"Erm, hi," I mumbled, "I'm Isabella Swan I'm a new student here." I informed her.

Her eyes lit up in understanding. "Ah, yes I have your schedule right here just a moment." She said turning her back to me and rummaging through a huge pile of papers. She turned back around after a few minutes with a folder and a few stray pieces of paper in her hands. She handed them to me saying "Right, this is your schedule and a map of the school you can fill this in with all the information of your classes or just keep this piece of paper," she continued sounding a bit bored like I felt and showing me a piece of paper with the information of my classes and another with some sort of table drew on it. "I'll need you to get this slip signed by all your teachers and bring it back here at the end of the day. Have a good first day at Forks high," she finished turning back to her computer.

"Thanks," I replied giving her a shy smile and making my way out the door. I saw a little pixie-like girl stepping out from the passenger side of a shiny silver Volvo. She was extremely beautiful with ink black air sticking up stylishly in every direction. She was wearing a tiny denim mini skirt that came about two inches above mid thigh, it hardly covered anything and she'd paired it with a simple pink vest top with simple baby pink ballet flats. I bet she'd freeze in that. She suddenly looked around and caught my eyes, she had startlingly crystal clear blue eyes. Her face lit up into a gigantic grin and she leant back into the car to talk to the driver and any other passengers. Then she shut the door and came charging up to me. I have to admit I was a little scared and a lot confused. Then I remembered that I was standing in front of the doors to the reception so started to move away when she was nearing me. She slowed down when she reached me. "Hi, you're new here, I'm Alice," she introduced herself. "I love your bag!" She said looking appreciatively at my bag.

"Yeah, hi, erm thanks I'm Isabella but please call me Bella," I replied shyly looking at the ground.

"Cool well hi Bella I just know we're gunno be great friends!" she practically screamed. "What lesson have you got first and what form are you in?"

"Erm, English," I replied after a quick glance at my schedule. "With Mr. Hunter," I informed her. "And I'm in form B"

Alice let out a very loud, piercing screech. "Me too!" She was still practically shouting. "Come on we can walk together," she said and grabbed my arm ready to drag me to the class with her. She'd grabbed hold of my arm where I had a big bruise and I made a little noise and squirmed out of her grasp and stood about two feet away. A bunch of questions were now running through my mind. _Was this a trick? Did she really like me? Was she going to hurt me? Had I really left my life behind or has it followed me? Would I ever be free? _Alice was staring me like I'd grown another head. I needed to be more careful if I wanted to keep my old life a secret but I couldn't go through that again but what was I going to tell Alice?

"Erm…sorry…Alice?" The uncertain way I said it made it sound like a question.

"OK but what's up with you?" She asked.

I panicked. I didn't want to tell her what was up but I couldn't of an excuse. "Oh…erm…I just slept on my arm weird last night so it's a bit sore." I could never lie very well but it was sort of close to the truth it was sore I just hadn't slept on it funny. Alice looked like she didn't believe me for a second but because she knew nothing about me she seemed to accept my answer.

"OK then sorry. Let's get to form." She didn't grab my arm this time just gestured for me to follow her to the class. I trailed slightly behind Alice because I was still shy and I was insecure. More people were staring now than before so I was guessing either Alice was either extremely popular which was likely or they all wanted a look at the new loser kid which was possible. I was guessing it was the latter because I really don't know anything abut Alice and everyone stares at the new kid. Alice didn't even seem to notice the people staring or she just didn't acknowledge them.

We go to the form room and Alice introduces me to our form teacher a seemingly nice woman named Mrs. Greene.

"Hello you must be Isabella?" the way she says it makes it sound like a question though she must know who I am because I'm the only new student for years and I have a feeling that Charlie has been talking about me and telling everyone I was coming. I think he was calling me Isabella as well because that's what the staff were calling me.

"Yes but please just call me Bella," I answered smiling shyly.

"OK then Bella just take a seat wherever," she said turning back to her desk dismissing me.

"Come on Bella nobody sits next to me on the left side anyway please come and sit with me at the back," Alice pleaded with me.

"OK Alice." I still wasn't sure about Alice but she seemed nice even though it could all be an act but I just really didn't want to sit alone. Alice leads me to the back of the room and sits down as I sit on her left. Before she even begins to talk to me the chair on her right scrapes across the floor and a very good looking blond sits down next to Alice. He leans in and gives her a quick peck on the cheek then wraps his arm around her waist.

"Oh! Bella, this is my boyfriend, Jasper," she said "Jasper, this is my new friend, Bella," She finished the introduction after making the gestures with her hands. Jasper gave me a smile and a small wave which I returned and Alice was about to say something but cut off by the bell. Mrs. Greene got up and closed the door, then she noticed my scarf and told me take it off so I was glad I covered the bruises with foundation.

Form went quickly and soon me and Alice were making our way to English. Alice once again introduced me to the teacher I knew as Mr. Hunter who asked me for my slip to sign then told me to take a seat next to Alice which I guess was lucky except for the fact that pretty much everyone was in the room by this point and every single person in that room was blatantly staring at me. Me and Alice started to make our way to our seats which were at the back once again. Alice was walking gracefully swinging her hips which she didn't seem to notice she was doing while I was stumbling over my own feet and eventually tripped over an evil little piece of air and nearly fell over. I blushed naturally while everyone hardly tried to disguise or stop their laughter well most people others aren't that nice. I finally got to the back of the room and sat in the empty seat next to Alice.

English was quite easy we were just given a reading list half of them we were going to be reading in class and the other half we had to read at home. I'd already read them all or most of them at least. The bell rang for the end of the lesson and me and Alice started to pack all our stuff up.

"What do you have now Bella?" Alice questioned beside me once we had all our stuff in our bags and were heading out the room.

"Erm trig I think," I answered I'd memorised my schedule but wasn't completely sure. "Yeah trig," I remembered.

"Aww I don't have trig with you then," Alice pouted, "Do you want me to walk you to your class so you know where it is I'm walking that way anyway?" Alice asked me.

Even though I still wasn't sure about Alice it was hard not to be happy around her. "Sure if you want," I answered her.

"OK come on," Alice said and started walking with me walking beside her. She didn't try to grab my arm again after the strange reaction I had last time. We made random small talk on the way to my lesson until we reached my door. "OK this is you," Alice said gesturing to the door in front of us. "I'll see you later and you can sit with us at lunch today!" she grinned then waved and walked off down the corridor.

"Erm…okay," I said but it was pointless as she'd mostly gone I waved at her when she looked back and then disappeared inside the classroom.

Trig was boring and seemed to go on forever but eventually the bell rang and thankfully I had a free period which I decided I was going to spend alone in the library.

I found the library pretty easily the school was only small after all. I didn't have a book with me today so I had a little browse around the library and managed to find Wuthering heights which was probably my favourite book. So for the rest of period I curled up in an armchair in the library and read my book.

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

The bell ringing brought my back to reality and I realised it was now time for Music so I put my book back and hurried to the music room.

As I walked into the room I heard a loud squeal that could only belong to Alice. I looked around and sure enough I found her sat at a desk in the middle of the room by herself and she motioned me over to join her. I gave the teacher the slip to sign then I hesitantly made my way over to Alice and sat in the empty chair next to her. "Bella you're in this class!" she said happily.

"Well unless I've got the wrong room the yeah," I laughed. The teacher choose that moment to start the class so we listened to the lecture until the bell signalling lunch rang. Alice stood up and gathered her things then turned to face me. "Come on lets walk to the cafeteria for lunch," she smiled at me then waited as a but everything back in my bag and put my scarf back on. Then we walked to the cafeteria together. "I'll introduce you to everyone when we're all sat down but of course you already know me and Jasper," she said while grabbing a tray and getting in the line to get some lunch. I followed her lead and grabbed a tray then bought a sandwich and a bottle of water and followed Alice to her table.

Jasper was already there when we got there so Alice took the seat next to him and then I took the remaining seat next to Alice. A very bulky guy with brown curly hair sat down next to me and an extremely beautiful blonde girl with model looks sat down next to him. Alice waved at them both and was about to speak but then the best looking guy I've ever seen in my life sat down opposite me. Alice grinned now that everyone was here and turned to everyone at the table. "Everyone this is Bella," she pointed to me while I blushed and then she said to me "Bella this is my oldest brother Emmett," she pointed to the guy next to me who waved and grinned which made two adorable dimples appear, "His girlfriend Rosalie who's also Jasper's twin," she pointed to the blonde model next to Emmett who smiled kindly at me and gave me a small wave, "and this is my other brother Edward." She then pointed to the beautiful boy opposite me who smiled this breathtaking crooked smile at me.

I blushed deeper and said quietly "It's nice to meet you all." Everyone went back to eating their lunch now that the introductions were over with and random chatter just went on at the table until Emmett turned to me and said "So what brings you up here to Forks Bella?"

I hadn't thought of a story yet so I just said the first thing I could think of "My mom remarried and I wanted to give them some space to be newlyweds so I moved in with my dad Charlie," It was half true my mom had remarried it was just nearly two years ago. Not many questions were asked after that and it just went back to the random chatter until the bell rang. I waved to Alice knowing she didn't share my next class then walked to biology.

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

I walked into the classroom and gave the slip to the teacher once again to sign and he pointed to a seat at the back of the room which he said was the only empty seat left. I made my way over there and sat down. A few people were already in the room and the rest trickled in at an even pace. Just before the bell rang no other than Edward Cullen walked in and took the seat next to me. He got out everything he needed for the lesson but he didn't say a word to me. I was thinking about saying something to him when the teacher started the lesson so I didn't say anything and just turned to the front to listen. Mr. Banner talked for the whole lesson so I was saved from having to think of something to say to Edward.

When the bell rang we both packed up our stuff gave each other a smile and a wave and then headed off in different directions. I thought back to my schedule and remembered I had gym so I groaned and made my way to the gym.

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

When I reached the gym I was relieved that we were just learning how to play volleyball and we weren't actually playing the game. I hadn't covered up all the bruises just the ones that could be visible in this outfit I didn't think about gym so I'd need to cover more bruises in future.

The bell finally rang after a dragged out lesson of gym which meant it was the end of the day and I could finally get out of here. I practically ran out of the school and to my truck. I jumped in and drove home thinking about my day. When you think about it, it actually went quite well. I smiled to myself a little. I just hoped it would last.

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

**Wow a chapter! *laughs* yeah sorry guys but you know life happens and there's a lot going on in mine right now and I mean a lot. You want reasons Ill give you reasons then. Exams, Studying, Friends, Family, Birthdays, Christening, my friend got amnesia, and last Break up :'( If you've ever been through one with someone SO close to you girls you know what I'm talking about. Anyway thanks for reviewing guys I'll try to update more often from now on but life happens get over it.**


End file.
